


Just a Perfect Blendship

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole





	Just a Perfect Blendship

 

倒不是第一次目击奇怪景象，和粗略估计两百种以上的外星人身处同个空间站，构成原子千差万别，每一族类都或多或少做出些在他人眼里的怪异行径。当然，大部分不致上升到引起大范围不适的程度（比如莫奇奇星球的伽马亚种明显必须挑土星冲月当天在当地人流量最大的车站举行七足舞仪式，这个仪式的具体细节在大部分官方通道不得披露，可以给出的关键词包括吸盘，以及呕吐物）。食物与问好方式，衣着和宗教，按照Hunk的说法，只要怀抱一颗包容的心，你就能发现林尼松毛虫馅饼味道还不错。

Keith自知并非善于交游之人，好友之中，Shiro善于察言观色，Allura待人以尊重诚善，Lance不管对方愿不愿意都得作出自来熟模样，Hunk则天生一副令人担忧的好脾气。Pidge？只要她叨叨两句机器人再在眼前蹦跶两回，很难有人不喜欢她。Keith鲜少需求他人主动的善意，但必须承认，现在的世界很好，人们很好，没有了迦拉战舰在头顶十万米花枝招展，那更好。所以如果只要对别人笑笑，就能帮这曾在血肉与废墟中喘息的新世界变好一点，何乐而不为？与科耐基星文化与发展部部长的会面将至尾声，气氛终于有所缓和，部长对通用语并不精通，但仍坚持摒弃翻译机，磕磕绊绊同他们探讨公益学校的建筑工作，于是前四十分钟得有三分之一花在纠正书记员的拼写上面。现在他们鱼贯入小型停机坪等待各自的运载工具，Keith也总算能对她把“学生”错当成一种炖菜之类的话一笑了之。Shiro陪同客人立在最前，礼貌询问着身体情况和天气云云，部长的身高近似于一棵生长期的榕树，颜色也大同小异，所有人都必须微微踮起脚才能听到她在问什么。

“瓦尔哈拉牙熊是种不太常见的选择，”Keith听见他恳切地说道，“但养只猫作为宠物我觉得不错。”

 **啊，猫。** 部长以优雅、低沉的女中音回应。 **我见过这种生物的图像，就我的口味而言，它们的獠牙似乎有点小。**

“哇哦，”Lance在后头插话，“那没准你可以养一头亚洲象，它们的牙好——大的。”

Shiro闻言瞥了他一眼，这在Shiro语中的意思是“看在老天份上你说啥呢”。然而部长颇感兴趣地点了点头： **地球上有十分丰富的——呃，我不知道有什么比宠物更正式、程度稍微强烈一些的语汇，就是用来提供情感上的……**

“伴侣动物？”Shiro猜测道。

 **伴侣？哦，不，我不会把它们叫做那个。** 部长修长的绿色身躯轻轻晃动着，似乎对此感到不适。 **别见怪，在我的文化中，这是个神圣的词汇。**

“那么，朋友？”Lance提议。但对方不为所动： **比那再亲密一点。** Keith真不敢相信他们正跟一个外星人讨论宠物亚洲象和人是哪种关系。

“我想在通用语里，伴侣算是比较合适的一个词了，或者用我们的话说——死党！”Lance说，“比如蓝狮，就是我之前驾驶的那头机器大狮子，我是不会说她是我的宠物啦。伴侣？听起来也不太对，因为，嘿嘿，你们也知道Allura是我的……总之蓝狮算是我的死党！还有红狮，虽然Keith就在那边，但我敢肯定我和小红关系更不错一点。”

“你说了不算。”Keith从牙缝里挤出。

部长看上去有点被这一长串碎碎念绕晕了： **死党？真是个有趣的词。** **McClain** **中尉，你的意思是Allura** **公主是你的宠物？……**

“他的伴侣，”Shiro及时从旁补充，“Allura公主目前在泽塔片区执行外交任务。”

Keith毫不怀疑部长对这堆语言学里的弯弯绕充满求知欲，于是他打算仅此一次做个好人，在后高声宣布：“穿梭机已经到达了。”引擎巨风一瞬间淹没了大部分话音，他们微笑着看到舱门开启，从中滑出一位通体猩红的科耐基人。Keith记得他是部长的助理。科耐基雄性的体型只有雌性三分之二，助理和他们这些地球人一样，得仰头同部长交谈。

二人以本族语言问安，身体贴合挨近，Keith这才意识到他们的关系可能比单纯上下属要亲密得多。部长仍以那种悦耳的喉音同对方说着话，随后，她腹腔上那条用以进食的外骨骼突然打开了，助理顺服地微微弯下身躯，让对方嘴唇在自己头顶那一排鲜红、凸起的节疤合上。仿佛咬碎软骨的一声过后，他的半边头颅就那么被咬了下来。

现场一片死寂。但两头生物的交流是温和而低柔的，助理的伤口以肉眼可见的长势迅速愈合，直到创面余下一片粉红色的新生组织。 _婴儿皮肤_ 。Keith不合时宜地想到这个词，结果只觉得更反胃了。部长转过头对着他们，脸上还带着那典雅、神秘的微笑。

 **原谅我的失礼，我们有很长时间没见面了。** 她解释道。 **这位是我的伴侣，或者说，** （她说了一个词，听上去很像D打头的，但Keith觉得不动用三个小舌头应该发不出所有音节） **接下来的事项他会代替我同你们联系。**

“很高兴见到你，”Shiro在一旁应道，Keith能看见他同样脸色惨白，“我非常期待我们的下一步合作，女士。”

等到穿梭机彻底飞出他们的视线，Lance转向Shiro，大叫：“你居然告诉他们我有个女朋友，下次见面他们可能期待看我吃掉她的胰脏呢！”

Shiro什么也没说，只是又送给他一眼。这在Shiro语中的意思是“闭嘴”。于是所有人得幸免听他预计长达两小时的大惊小怪脱口秀。过了一段时间，Keith才了解到在科耐基文化中，“伴侣”是不同个体间最高形式的相互承认，一旦结合彼此便同血同源，“我的神智即为你的神智，我的血肉即为你的血肉“——没想到居然是字面上的意思。很明显以科耐基人的自愈能力，向爱侣献上一部分肉身是种恩赐和礼遇，但Keith只庆幸自己不用观摩他们家庭聚餐时的盛况。

恰到好处的礼节是块敲门砖，是搬到新街区时邻居太太送上新烘焙的樱桃蛋糕。然而，在实践中它们是一种又一种从异星文字翻译过来的说明手册，马摩拉每周两次的十五分钟课程和无数、无数、无数的错误。就拿微笑这事来说吧，谨记，不是所有民族都乐见他人对自己露出八颗牙齿。Keith认为这其中就包括自己的半血母星，考虑到迦拉人万年来差不多都活在能叫人精神失常的战争高压之下，倒也不怪他们讨厌金凯瑞和路CC比尔（有一次他和几个马摩拉成员挑工作闲暇去看路的巡演，他自己笑得直打嗝，旁边叫Ricck的可能嘴角上翘了有限那么几次，Kolivan眉毛都快挑到后脑勺去了）。他曾觉得好奇而询问母亲，但她也给不了自己答案，本族的根须广袤深刻，伸出手指则只能触碰地表、无法得见被掩埋在千万殖民土壤下的情感内核，Keith慢慢学到了些事情，比如不对着比你高大的人低头是种高傲的体现，迦拉人生性易怒，本质比他见过的大多数族类都要直来直往，这一点在他的马摩拉战友身上表现得淋漓尽致。头回进队他就接到了两个决斗要求，连着一星期都把匕首攥在手里睡觉，背后的伤口一直不肯痊愈。后来他竟与争斗最惨烈的人关系渐密，开始明白战斗意味着荣耀及尊重，唯有与你对刀之人才是手足兄弟。他的血统就和他本人一样，阴沉且愤怒。弄清了这一点后，Keith反倒释然了，他观察朋友与朋友，朋友与敌人之间的相处方式，从细微的动作、言语的变化中寻得端倪，对于一群生性粗野的狼来说，彼此间没有什么不是赤裸裸展现眼前的，迦拉人并不把情感和原始本能分开，他们靠切掉一个人的手指获得尊重，用刀尖和火种争夺权力，而当需要向身边人表达亲近、宣布爱意的时候呢？答案未免太明显了：

**他们咬。**

Keith自然见过亲密的友人相互嗅探，刚刚归来的成员将鼻子伸到伴侣耳后，或者手腕上、下巴上玩闹似的轻咬。那时他还以为撞破了什么秘密的小情趣，出于礼貌每每要转头，可是所见非个例，大概第十五回以后，他用眼角瞟着女性队长挑开其疑似男友的后领，用嘴唇包裹一闪而过的乌紫淤痕，注意到Keith的目光，她突然抬起眼睛，瞳仁细如弦月。Keith背上起了寒噤，只能装作毫不在意地去找别人说话。过了几周，他送同队一位友人去另个星系就任，临登机前，对方以人类的习惯同他握手，“不敢相信我会这么说，不过我会想念你的，小个子。”这是Keith在朋友间得到的最接近昵称的称谓，他其实不是很喜欢，但现下都无所谓了。毫无预兆的，Ricck抬起他们相握那只手掌，在食指的关节上轻轻咬了一下，力度不至于造成疼痛，而Keith后知后觉想起自己看到的那些奇怪的、一点也不秘密的小“仪式”。

他的朋友饱含期待地看了过来，Keith硬着头皮，模仿对方动作，牙齿碰碰他的手指。“一路顺风。”他诚心说道，Ricck点点头，看上去十分满意似的、摇晃着尾巴走开了。

“哦，你说那个啊，”Kolivan眼睛都没抬起来，有时候他这副漠不关心的样子挺气人，“恩托克族裔大多通过标记的方式和同类交流，当然，经过这么多代异族通婚，有的人用一套办法，有的人遵循另一套。如果你碰上了，顺着来就行。”

如果Keith没记错的话，恩托克就是母亲的亲族之一，不过，就算他老爸有印第安血统也不意味着他得在头发里插根火鸡毛，Keith并不在乎这些。真的。他或许去读了那么一两本专著看了那么几支纪录片，但大体上，他顺其自然。人类自己就有千百种礼法，亿万种因人而异的怪癖好，Pidge吃玉米片之前必须拿汤勺把物料压进牛奶三次，Keith实在没办法理解。一次他到左舷的作战室测试几个模型，临近门前却听见交谈话声，从隔窗能看见Shiro和另一位马摩拉成员站在一起，两人都对着数据板紧锁眉头。Keith本想进去，却听见那人说：“……我还没感谢上次在金牛座β你的帮助。”Shiro闻言露出微笑，宽慰他无须挂怀，但对方紧接着道：“我不希望显得失礼。”Keith眼见他抓住Shiro完好的那只手臂，举至嘴边，以他几个月来看过无数次的那种方式咬下一口。门内和门外，他与Shiro同时僵住了，迦拉人放下Shiro的手，仿佛一切如常。

“这是什么意思？”Keith听见Shiro僵硬地问道。用脚趾头都能想出对方要怎么回答：民族礼节，无须挂怀。他推开门大步走进去，语气平板板地和二人打了招呼，之后在另一台仪器上载入所需要的数据。

那两人又谈论了一会儿某个项目的预算问题，Shiro表示对方可以先离开不用等他。屋里很快只剩他们二人。Keith盯住一闪一闪的液晶荧光，突然听Shiro在离他很近的地方说：“晚上你想吃奥卡利安菜还是意大利菜？”

他诧异地回过头，对方向他晃晃手里的数据板，屏幕上显示出一家餐厅的网站主页：“如果你想吃意大利菜，城里最好的馆子得提前订位才行。你觉得呢？”

“那就意大利菜吧。”Keith愣愣回应道，Shiro微笑着将目光收回平板上，看见那些手指，他就想起另个迦拉人是怎么咬的Shiro，于是转身接着摆弄他的模型。

不知道是不是错觉，房间里的沉默少有的令人不舒服。平常时候只要和Shiro在一块，就算分别在屋子两头各做各的也感觉轻轻松松，对方并没从他身后走开，过了一会儿，他问：“你听到我们说的那些了？”

他的口吻是柔和而试探的，Keith恨自己此刻的行为完全没道理，但最后也只说出一句“是啊”。“那么……”Shiro似乎凑近了些，他们的衣襟窸窣摩擦，“愿意告诉我刚才那出是什么意思吗？”

Keith突然松了一口气，转过去面对自己的男友，“其实没什么大不了的，”他胡乱思考着如何把这事解释得简洁明了一些，“迦拉某些民族用咬人的办法来……交流？表达感情？反正是那一类的玩意儿。咬手指一般表示呃，欣赏你，有时候是道谢。”

“我明白了，”Shiro了然点头，“不瞒你说，一开始我还以为他要像科耐基人那样……”说着吐了吐舌头。Keith被他逗笑起来，想起上次亲见的地狱场景，不禁还略略心有余悸。Shiro又看着他的眼睛道：“照这么说，咬其他部位还会有别的含义吗？”

咬一个人的手腕表示着信任。Keith记得那些冷冰冰的说明文字。咬肩膀，是无声的宽慰。下巴，血亲手足间的玩闹游戏。两只耳朵表示思念与欢迎。但除此以外还有更隐秘、更火辣的，隔着字句里看不到的一层想象也叫他面红耳赤。脚腕、脚背与脚趾，主导和占有。在膝盖上是大胆地求爱。大腿，后背，颈项……

再这么想下去，他俩今天都别想走出这间屋子了。

他指望Shiro从他脸上读不出更多难以启齿的情绪，低下头假装忙于工作，突然，腰际与前胸被大手拢住，像抱只猫咪一样轻巧巧托了起来，Shiro炙热的胸膛贴着他的脊背，Keith忘记要挣扎，后颈却被柔柔吻上，Shiro的呼吸拂在他的尾发里。只一吻过后，他被放回地面，却觉得自己如同倒吊上天花板，头脑和心脏都晕乎乎地充血。“我去舰桥了。”对方似乎浑不知道他的感受，招呼一声就快步出了房间，Keith在原地愣了一会儿，又想，这可是个新怪癖。

在此之前，他刚刚结束在天鹅座ε为期一周的访问。天鹅座人生来与他人保持无形的安全距离，按照地球量度换算为0.75米左右，这个星球人烟稀少，宽阔的白石坂道上行人如棋盘格循规蹈矩地行走，没有人彼此触碰、讲话。朋友或伴侣一类的词汇不属于天鹅座人的辞典，他们通过海洋与河流生育后代，而那里的河流本身也是一种生命。随处开始，并随处终结。这里的人就像地图上被孩童随意描画上去的黑点，分散在水流与蔓延了千万年之久的、不知何往的沉默之中，他们说话的方式也缓慢而茫然，一个句子吐出，开头却是下一个句子的结尾，结尾则是前一个句子的中段。Keith试图问清对方话语中的逻辑，与他交谈的大使只是告诉他，又一场流星雨将降临地面，旱季即将开始，羚羊换了新的毛皮，“还要点茶吗？”他满头雾水，却也不敢追问，只怕靠得太近又把别人吓进医院。来到这里以后，Keith已经不小心了不下三回，随行翻译朝他耸耸肩，他们是无数等距的小方格里唯二并肩行走的人。但是，身旁慢吞吞、静悄悄的人潮也没有投来异样的目光。

露骨地寻求陪伴或许是孩子才做的事，但成年人终究太虚伪了，他们退一步便期望对方前进两步，用“劳驾”和“谢谢”为自己的嫌恶装饰花边。如果Hunk喜欢一个人的话，他会给对方烤最拿手的红丝绒小杯糕，顶部撒满杏仁脆片。Keith觉得这一习惯非常值得发扬光大，但没有明说——不能怪他，就算还是小孩的时候，Keith也是特别不坦率、比较难对付的那种。他很好奇狼是怎么受了两下陌生人的抚摸，吃两口难以下咽的油脂和生肉，就开开心心来蹭他伸开的手掌。看到Shiro靠在床头写文书，Keith静静走过去，在对方身旁的空位蜷缩起来，注视Shiro光线中的侧脸。他身体的线条此时显得放松，义肢与断臂相连的地方袒露在外，Keith忽地生出冲动，牙床碾磨，跃跃欲试想咬，但Shiro马上就会明白他为什么这么干，还是算了吧。

他转而把脸埋进羽毛枕头，布料沙沙响动，Shiro却没有说话。Keith偏偏又记起白日那一幕，指甲抓进掌心，只好咬了枕头几口，他有点希望自己是个天鹅座人，起码他们不用体会这么些烦心事。身边床垫一沉，Shiro的声音在他耳畔响起来：“……地球呼叫Kogane中尉。”

Keith从乱七八糟的头发后面瞅他。两人对视了一会儿，Shiro说：“你是不是不喜欢那个人咬了我？”

他的鼻子就要蹭到Keith的下颌。“下次我会注意的。”对方笑道，抬起头，跟他要了一个吻，突然伸手过来胳肢他。Keith惊叫着拼死反抗，最终以微弱优势把Shiro按进床垫、压了上去。他俩接吻的时候还气喘吁吁，又忍不住低低发笑，Keith牵起一只手，在Shiro注视下轻轻咬进指节。“你要吃了我吗？”Shiro逗他道。但Keith颇为认真地说“这是种标记”。“标记我是你的男朋友？”“标记你是我的伴侣，”Keith说，“记得吗，这是个神圣的词。”

他说着作势在Shiro脸前空咬一口，对方大笑起来，在他身下扭动，又因为胯部一记撞击发出低沉的呻吟声。Keith趁机扑下去吻他，啃咬嘴唇与舌尖，弄得Shiro不得不微微推开他换气。“好吧，好吧，你可以吃了我，”他作势举起两手表示投降，但仍笑容满面，可能自认这笑话挺有趣吧，“但这只手不行，会硌你牙的。”

Keith挑了挑眉毛，对方人类的手指却碰上嘴唇，略探进去，直至指腹抵上乳白齿尖。他的笑容可被描述为一半脉脉含情和一半挑衅的怪异组合，但大体看上去，非常Shiro。Keith合紧牙齿，稍稍用力，感觉那血与肉就在自己齿下。他意识到自己从前所遇到的人和那些五花八门的外星生物没什么区别，无非是话多些的天鹅座人，不会吃人的科耐基人，和狼。但也有的人用眼睛和话语诉说爱意，向他露出笑容，并说，你值得一切。Shiro在Keith的嘴唇上说爱，用吻和爱抚一遍遍洗礼，被挺入的时候他皱起眉头，“宝贝，让我适应一下。”他喃喃地说，接着又笑了，告诉Keith他做的很好。在Keith面前，他永远是如此坦率。男孩捞起一条膝盖咬噬，膝盖是求爱，足踝与脚背是占有的具现，至少资料里是这么说的，可是付诸实践，他却因对方每一寸赤裸皮肤烧得血热，牙齿陷入蜂蜜色的肌肉，从Shiro口中溢出的呻吟声充满情欲，手腕是交付信任，肩膀是抚慰，他在对方耳边诉说想念，嘴唇碰着发烫的耳垂，一切都有其含义，一切含义却都不够。Keith的牙齿划过大腿内侧、髋骨和腰际，他是他同血同源的手足，他刀刃相向的挚友，他的抚慰，他的信念。如此小声坦白之后，Shiro发出一声呜咽，足跟嵌进他的后腰，鼓励他顶得更深，对方乳头红肿，被吸吮如莓果，Keith在柔软胸膛留下深深浅浅的牙印，不会太重，但下头可就不一定了。Shiro两腿被折至胸前，方便Keith跪伏着挺入，他一边扳着对方膝盖小幅度往里凿一边吮吻乳肉，往上看去，那山峦般颤抖的肩膀和锁骨还能隐约辨认出泛白的、小小的牙尖。

“让我猜猜，”他们刚刚开始第二轮，Shiro趴在枕头里闷闷地说道，“咬后背是什么意思？‘我属于你’？”

“没什么特殊意思，”Keith餍足地吻上大片温暖的肌肉，将微笑藏进他的肩胛，“我就是想这么做。”

“小滑头。”Shiro轻斥，一只手伸来想抓他的头发。Keith自动靠了过去，感觉熟悉的抓握绷紧头皮，是种令人愉悦的痛。他向上爬了一点儿，伏在Shiro宽阔的背上，想着对方白日里的那个吻，深深咬入汗湿的后颈。Shiro在他口中发出痛苦与快感掺杂的喉音，男孩以此为支撑重重挺动几次胯部，松开时舌头几乎尝见生血，这一口够狠、够深。Shiro的头发太短，想来也遮不住什么。Keith在充血的咬痕周围舔了一圈，满意地感受对方在自己身下哆嗦，抱着他腰，进的又深了点。刚才要他要得太狠，眼下恢复了些理智，有兴致一口一口玩弄食物。他去吻热热的耳后，在脸侧亲昵地磨蹭，“这一个，”他在抽插的动作中断断续续说道，“后面的这一个……是说，你属于我。”

真实的含义，其实远比他所能表达出的更多。生物最脆弱的表现莫过于向着他人暴露喉头。动脉、气管与脊柱，它们承载这具躯壳中的渺小生气，交付它们吧，那就等于交付自己全部的魂灵。如此看来，他确实将这个人吞吃入腹，对方距高潮尚有一步，难耐地叫着他的名字，Keith埋头进Shiro颈窝，听他一遍遍确认，我是你的，是你的。这时候他才拔出来，阴茎抽动着射在对方腿间，把他们变成疲惫黏连的一团。Keith想着自己今晚得多射几次，让Shiro全身沾惹上自己的气味，那才好。男友稍回了头过来，问：“满意了？”

Keith随便应了一声，懒懒枕着他的肩膀。“浴缸已经注好水啦，”Shiro说，又摸了摸自己后颈的那块皮肤，“我现在全身疼，想泡个澡——要一起吗？”

Keith不知道自己做的会不会有些过头。早晨他一踏入舰桥，就看见舰长席里Shiro挺拔的背影，还有、老天那个印子可真够明显的。他的男友甚至没拉高领子试图遮掩，深红的、橄榄形的齿痕像颗高高挂在枝子的果实，每个从他身后走过的人无疑都能目睹这一情状。Keith搞不清他是蓄意而为还是早就把这事抛去脑后了。

他佯装自如地走到对方身边，Shiro马上扭过脸，“早安，中尉。”他颔首致意，唇边带着一抹微笑，“希望你有好好吃过早餐”，并对Keith缓慢、无辜地眨了眨眼。

啊，绝对是故意的。

Keith背后汗毛倒竖，赶快移开了视线，看向窗外徐徐打开的机库大门。身旁，阿特拉斯舰长给出虫洞跳跃指示，他们正准备起飞。Keith心想，用这么个方式挑明他俩的关系也不错，没人会有疑问，没人大惊小怪，就在这时，他转过头发现Lance正一脸狐疑地站在后面：

“呃，Shiro，你脖子后面那个是什么玩意儿？”

 

 END


End file.
